


What the Storm Left Us

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [41]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, post-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after A, Aria and Spencer are still adjusting to normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Storm Left Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - ten years later

Aria still wakes in the middle of the night from the nightmares about A. She brews a pot of herbal tea and stares out at the moon until her mind lets go of the defensive alertness that she spent years perfecting. It is hard to comprehend the normalcy that is her life now. Though she would never tell the others, she finds life boring these days. 

On her way to set the kettle, she notices a body squirming on the couch. Spencer yells out in her sleep, likely plagued by the same nightmares that have brought Aria to the kitchen. She has suffered the most of all of them. Aria knows that Spencer’s apartment has sat empty for months as she has bounced between her friend’s couches. 

Aria covers her in a blanket and kisses her lightly on the forehead. Though she will never admit it, she does not want to be alone either. Nothing prepared her for a life after A, a life of adult responsibilities and loneliness, but having Spencer here is comforting.


End file.
